


I hope you dance

by subtlelittleglimmer



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlelittleglimmer/pseuds/subtlelittleglimmer
Summary: It's true they are a group of misfits, still getting to know each other's mysterious backgrounds and quirks. But what Beau finds out in this particular tavern surprises her in the gentlest way.---Yasha has been following the storm for days and this absence seems to drag for Beau. Sensing a change in the air, that she hopes means a break in the storm and the return of a certain Barbarian, she breaks from the group to grab a drink by herself.





	I hope you dance

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, written in one go, trying to get past writers' block so gentle criticisms only please. 
> 
> Highkey enjoying this slowburn disaster lesbian pairing being played out by the talented Ashley and Marisha, but can't stop thinking about writing different scenarios.

Yasha has been following the storm for days. This absence seems to drag for Beau, in a way it had not before. Before she had, well. 

That evening, sensing a subtle change in the air, something Beau had never cared to pay much attention to before, Beau had waited up. Drinking only a couple ales, silent as the rest of the group joked about their latest mishaps and eventually excused themselves, leaving her alone staring at a tavern door. 

Exhausted the next day, and embarrassed to admit even to herself that she was not only hoping for something irrational but she was acting out her ridiculous fantasies like an idiot. No harm comes to anyone because she is not in top form. But it is a close call. She really needs to get a grip.

Sure, she enjoyed the jokey flirting and Yasha was attractive. She wasn't afraid to admit that. But Yasha was also sweet and good-natured and understood her trouble communicating. That scared Beau far more than any of the Mighty Nein's battles, more than rules or authority. 

A genuine connection was rare for Beau and she didn't know how to cultivate that. It felt so fragile as if it could shatter without her permission. Something she couldn't punch her way out of. 

The following evening, she doesn't even make it half an hour. She can't bear the way that Fjord is pretending not to listen as Jester describes how his role in the events today were very similar to the great romantic hero of Tusk Love to Mollymauk, who is listening good-humouredly, whilst simultaneously making eyes at Caleb. For the thundering thoughts in Beau's mind, they all come off as subtle as a swamp trolls' attempts at flirting. She would normally laugh at the irony of finding herself being annoyed at this, given her track record for terrible flirting, but she wasn't in the mood.

She throws some gold down to settle everyone's tab for the evening, nods to Fjord, "Catch ya tomorrow, bruisers" she yells back at the group, as she leaves the tavern.

The town they are currently in is new and medium-sized, so she heads as far across town to the furthest tavern she can, intending to drink whisky at the bar, alone, in silence. She walks slowly, and lets her hair down out of her bun for the first time in weeks.

The air has a slight static to it, and the faint smell after rain is strong as it drizzles. 

The bar is a dive and she could count the patrons if she'd be bothered to look anywhere. She hears the music as she comes in and it's surprisingly good. The tiefling bartender smirks on seeing her face react to it; "Yah place is shite so no-one comes, but the music and drink is fuckin good". She smiles genuinely at this.

As she settles on a stool, she turns to look over and find the performer with the serene and vulnerable voice singing. She is shocked to see Yasha gently playing a strummed instrument. 

"I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean...

and when you get the choice, I hope you dance"

The muscled barbarian looks impossibly small, sat and singing, eyes closed and Beau's heart smashes against her chest. She is frozen for seconds at the sight. It is beautiful in a piercing way. She realises Yasha hasn't seen her yet and decides she can still prevent this collision course from playing out. 

As she begins to will her normally deft and quick feet to move, Yasha looks up. As she meets Bo's eyes, there is an o of surprise, a slight blush to her cheeks.

(Beau starts pinching herself furiously, this is a different type of dream about Yasha but seems the most likely situation. Ow, fuck. Good, so now she's gaping like an idiot and will probably have bruises in the morning)

Yasha looks away. But when she gently raises her eyes again, for the rest of her song, every time she meets Beau's eyes. She is earnest and lovely. It cracks Beau's chest open in a completely new way. She keeps forgetting to breathe.

And suddenly, it's over. She swears Yasha winks at her, and then seconds later, she is on a stool beside her at the bar, ale in hand, great sword strapped to her back, as if she had never left. She is regarding Beau carefully.

Beau begins to fume. This girl is playing her for a fool, and then has the nerve to sit non-chalantly like she hadn't just... 

But a voice silences her thoughts. "Hello, Beau. How has the Mighty Nein been?"

'Yeah, good. all still alive, so good, yeah. Yasha, what the fuck? Did you? I didn't know you? Why'

Yasha stands. One hands brushes the side of Beau's face. Beau tries to stay focused on her anger but is distracted by her proximity. 

She is standing so close to Beau now. She meets her eyes squarely. "I am. Sorry for leaving." The words are slow, and pained but Beau knows this is just Yasha. 

"I have missed you, Beauregard".

And she closes her eyes and leans in. Beau feels cold soft lips against her own, and Yasha's other hand on Beau's waist.

When she pulls back, short moments later, her face is tender. And then her brow furrows in concern.

"I am sorry, Beauregard. Was that not okay?"

'Fuck. No. I mean, yes. Good fuck, not bad fuck. Ah.' 

The Jhorhassian smirks. "I believe that has yet to be seen Beau". She wiggles her eyebrows at Beau as she has seen the monk do many times.

Beau is stunned. 'I. We. I. I.' Then a smile illuminates her face. She feels Yasha's smile against her as she leans back in to kiss her.


End file.
